Fly away
by insanewelshangel
Summary: KaiRei. Sometimes, letting go is all you can do. And sometimes, all you ever need to do is to smile and let them walk on without you. A tale of a certain promise called eternity.


**Insanewelshangel:** Truthfully, a Korean song by the singer Kim JaeJoong of TVXQ inspired this entire story and the title. It's a song made for the Movie 'A Millionaire's First Love', and it's dreadfully, painfully beautiful. There are two versions of this song: one by JaeJoong, and another by TVXQ. Both songs are gorgeous, but there is something so lonely and aching about JaeJoong's; his voice, the music, the humming at the end that reminds us he's still there but walking away. It's a bittersweet song. If you feel like listening to it, just type it into youtube.

For those who want to know, 'Insa' means 'Greeting'.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and its characters © Aoki Takao. The song 'Insa' By Kim JaeJoong/ TVXQ does not belong to me either. For people who don't know, a jumper (clothing) is a sweater.

**Warnings**: Kai/ Rei. In Kai.s P.O.V. I'll warn you on new chapters if anything else arises. This one is completely work-safe.

* * *

I never liked to stay in one place, so I normally found myself wandering around empty streets, crowded markets, abandoned beaches and other beautiful (and appalling) places. Sometimes I forgot my way and had to retrace my footsteps, peer at a particular tree hoping I remembered it from before.

That's when I first saw him.

Brushing through the long strands of yellow-green, soaking up the sun with a smile so gentle I found myself staring. No one ever came here except for me, I came here to rest and escape instead of gaze at the beauty. I find that whenever people go somewhere to simply be amazed at the splendour, it slowly becomes less enthralling until it's not important at all. At first, protectiveness flared up at someone being in what I saw as _my_ area, but then I saw his eyes. He was here to smile and laugh and cry and all other types of things, but not to pollute the landscape with thoughts of how beautiful it is, and he _simply must bring his friends here_.

I didn't know it then, but this day would be one of the days where I found myself dreaming over for the rest of my life.

He just walked up and down; near the small river with his jumper clad arms holding onto various branches to stop from falling. He would always try his best not to disrupt nature, and often avoided a particular footway. I just set about looking for something I knew, walking over to my small clearing where I sat by the river and soaked up the sky. He carried on, arms around himself, stumbling now and then like anyone would.

I always smiled when his eyes would try not to make contact with mine and concentrate on the raw nature. They seemed so pensive, elapsed, and lonely that I felt as though I should say something and save him from no apparent danger. I didn't, that soft smile kept me from doing so.

It was a regular thing to see him there everyday from then on; he'd just carry on, fingertips admiring soft petals but never picking them. When our eyes did meet, he'd look away after smiling politely, the corners of his lips rising just that bit more. I found my self smiling back every time. It was a strange thing, but it was something we'd do, smile and look away. I couldn't help but stare after him; he looked so lonely and _forgotten_. It was none of my business, so I didn't ask just why he looked so sad, but secretly hoped he wasn't lonely here.

I tried to make our eyes meet more and more, so he'd smile. I wanted to see those eyes light and shining, his cheeks flush with content, and the only way I could was to watch him.

He amazed me, for no reason.

I'd get up earlier and earlier, just so I'd never miss him if he visited in the young hours of the day, just so he knew that he wasn't forgotten and that I would be here to see that day when he'd be able to let go and escape whatever was holding him back. I'd be there for the day he'd finally fly away.

One day, he had crouched down in the sandy shingle, which was carried by the river from the ocean not so far away, and rearranged some pebbles, not looking up once. I was interested in what he was doing, so I waited patiently for him to finish and busied myself with wondering how he captivated me so much. Not even the slight wind bothered him from his task, biting his bottom lip gently every now and then. When he finished, he stood back up, saw me looking and smiled slightly before moving on, arms around his lithe body as the wind picked up its harsh chill. I fell deeper into the invisible web of curiosity, watching his back become smaller until it disappeared and he left our place. My eyes flickered to where he had been some moments ago, jumping over some stones I looked down and saw that he had arranged them in faultless order of size in a straight line.

I couldn't help but to be further amazed at the boy. I rushed back to my bag and took out my camera. No one would understand this artwork except me, it felt like he and I had shared a secret that the world could only be puzzled by.

It became a custom of his to crouch down, rearrange the pebbles, and disappear. Everyday I would go to see what his creation was; it could be swirl, a shape, or just a line like before. The only things he kept constant about it was that the pebbles were always in order of size and that they never told me anything about him.

There were off days, exceptions if you please, where he wasn't there when I arrived. Those were the days where I spent my time keeping an eye out for an ebony haired boy instead of soaking up the nature as I usually do. I still checked the pebbles, and still found his little messages that weren't anything really. They reassured me that he hadn't left me and escaped when I wasn't there to see it. After about a week of not seeing him, his messages changed.

One day, I found the pebbles arranged into a letter. K.

He'd never done something so obvious to the rest of the world in his messages before, but I didn't mind, eventually I had, what I thought to be, his name: K O N. R E I.

It was perfect.

I figured I had to get up with the sun to see him again, when I got there, there were no pebbles arranged and waiting. There was just a set of footsteps in the sandy shingle leading away from me. I crouched down and grabbed a handful of pebbles, spelling out a H. Then I left.

-∞∞-

My days back then were full of questions, the main being 'will he be there?' it was weird but I found that I missed him, and his lonely exterior. I had to be there for the days he would laugh and learn something new and admire the latest collection of wild daises. It was on another of my trips to the riverside that I saw him leaving. I wasn't about to let him slip through my fingers so easily, so I quickly collected what I needed in my hand and set off after him. His hair was hidden today, wrapped up in a white headscarf, his arms wrapped around him again even though it wasn't too cold this morning.

When close enough, I opened my mouth and shouted the word I'd wanted to every time I saw him: "Wait!"

He spun around, a shocked look on his clear face, his mouth slightly agape. His white jumper was washing over his hands as he tried to keep them warm, upon reaching him I collected my breath and looked him straight in the eyes for the first time. I decided he was even more of an interest up close.

Realising I had been staring for a while, I smiled and said, "You forgot something."

He furrowed his eyebrows just a fraction, his face marred with confusion. Hesitantly he opened his mouth and asked, "What?"

I smiled more and held out my hand for him to see. With a glance at me, he leant forward and gazed at the object in my hand, his face lighting up. Unsure of himself, he reached out a hand and I had to resist closing my hand around his when his fingers skimmed my palm to pick up the object. "I didn't want you to forget this," I explained with a slight shrug, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry for forgetting it."

I couldn't begin to explain how different it was talking to him, he had the type of voice you wanted to hear singing a sad song, timidly spoken but artistically so, he was strong and not weak but shy. I wanted to hear his voice more, clearing my throat I asked, "How come you came here so early?"

"I've had somewhere to be at later times." He looked down at his hand then back up at me, turning to go. "Thank you for giving me this."

A helpless feeling washed over me as I watched his figure become smaller and smaller again. It wasn't a bad sort of emotion, though it had my heart reeling. I still had to make him smile as if nothing was wrong. I wasn't able to stay here with my head buzzing and my lips in a firm grin as I thought about his eyes full of different swirls of gold that left me dizzy.

Tomorrow, I would return and he would have put what I had given him to use.

He wouldn't forget that pebble again.

"Rei," I would whisper to the air. "I'm going to find you one day."

And that was my promise to myself. I'd find him; wherever he may be.

-∞∞-

I was wandering again when I had my chance to meet him. This time it was on the street of an outdoor shopping district. I had expected to see children with ice cream over their faces, mothers with large bags and fathers with protective hugs, couples, old people, and even people who were just drifting. I didn't expect to see him. He was in white again, but his headscarf was a light blue. He always wore light colours and to amuse myself I played with the concept of him being an angel.

He was reaching for a paperweight on the top shelf of a stall, perched on his tiptoes but still too short to reach it. I held onto my laughter and quickly made my way to him, grabbing the paperweight and placing it in his hands.

"Thank you," he muttered embarrassedly, before looking up and gasping. "Kai!"

I grinned, "You remembered my name?"

"Do you remember mine?" He countered, shifting away to look at more ornaments. I saw his small smirk before he did.

"Of course!" I sighed, leaning closer and breathing into his ear my reply. "Beautiful."

It was probably the cheesiest thing I could come up with, and I enjoyed watching him squirm.

I feigned innocence. "That's your name isn't it?"

He tried his hardest not to smile, flustered or flattered I wasn't sure, but it pleased me to no end. "No, no one has ever called me that before. They call me Rei."

"Same thing."

He ducked his head, looking as though he was torn between laughing at how lame I could be and just plain laughter. He was amazing. It was now a fact. I tilted his head up by placing my hand beneath his chin; controlling my actions otherwise, I'd end up saying or doing something stupid around him.

"I…" I didn't know what to say as soon as his eyes locked with mine with his smile. I made him smile. That was the only thought coherent with me at that moment. "I…Is there anything else you can't reach?" That was likely the most bizarre thing I've ever said.

"A lot."

I didn't want to look deeper into that statement, I wanted to take it light-heartedly and not search for the meaning that was undoubtedly painful. Instead, I offered him a hand. "Then let me be the one to reach them for you."

He smiled a brilliant smile, and I couldn't stop myself sinking into wonderment. "You don't have to--"

"But I want to." As if to further comfort him and stop his questioning, I slipped his petite hand into mine. "I've nothing better to do than be in your company anyway."

"You're too nice," he said in a teasing voice.

"You're too perfect," I replied casually.

He ducked his head again, but -and this is what made my heartbeat heighten- he ever so slightly squeezed my hand. If I thought he looked like an angel from afar then he appeared positively ethereal closer. I'd never met anyone like him before, and I never would again. He was one of a kind, the type of thing God makes very few of to keep sacred. Rei was one of these things. He was everything in one being. I didn't know how I said I was living before I met him. I merely existed, but every time he spoke, or laughed or _breathed_, I didn't exist, I lived life to my limits.

There was not one thing about him to dislike; he radiated a sad love tune playing on the beach or the last star in the sky. He was the first sunrise of a new year or the foremost spring flower. When his name resounded in my head, it was like a master pianist playing a song no one would ever hear, but I had the benefit of hearing that music. Seeing that pianist put his all and everything into the song for himself without having to worry about what people thought of it or heard it like. If he made mistakes, he could carry on with bliss, because mistakes were perfection too. All of this was because of one person.

If he were to leave me now, I'd just exist.

"Rei, would you like to go out for a walk one day with me?"

He gazed up at me, having previously been tapping his lips with a finger as he thought over getting blue or silver candles, and blinked.

I coughed uncertainly. "Uh, you know as a … thank you."

"For what?" He tilted his head slightly, a smirk already unfurling on his reddish-rosy lips.

"For stopping me existing."

He gave me a confused frown before nodding and wetting his lips. Already getting shy at having agreed to a date, he picked up a scented candle and held it up. "What's it smell like?"

I laughed, grabbing onto his thin wrist and lowering the candle from my sight, making sure to make it obvious that I was referring to him when I said, "Gorgeous."

"I ... I'll buy it then." He looked thrilled at what I had said, and I had a sudden temptation to call him 'gorgeous' at every opportunity.

The rest of that day was spent laughing and talking and reminding myself that this was reality. He got so tired at the end of the day I very nearly picked him up and carried him for the rest of the way. He was persistent that he was fine, despite his eyes growing heavy and his face grimacing from his aching legs. I was in good health, and used to long walks in general. My worry and guilt was building every time he paused to massage his foot, or bite down on a painful moan.

Not being able to take it anymore I crouched down in front of him. "Get on."

"What?" He sounded surprised but I could hear the awkwardness.

"Piggyback!" I informed him, raising my eyebrows. "It's either this way or I'll carry you like a princess."

I held back a snigger when he hastily climbed onto my back. Holding his legs safely, I stood up and set off to the bus depot. I could still sense that he was awkward, so I laughed a bit. "Don't worry about it." He soon placed his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulders.

"I must be heavy," he said quietly.

"Not at all."

"You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie to you, really, you are too light. You must eat more food and get fat!"

"I don't want to get fat," he laughed.

I beamed at the pleasant sound and focused on the warmth surrounding me even on this brisk day.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising," I told him "There's nothing to apologise for. Whenever you feel tired, let me carry you, I'll carry you anywhere you want"

He stayed silent for so long I mentally reconsidered my words, in case they had upset him somehow, only to find that he was asleep. It didn't matter; just being able to help him was enough. When I reached the sheltered bus depot, I found a row of vacant seats and lowered him down as slowly as I could, so I wouldn't disrupt him. Sitting myself down beside him, I pulled his unconscious body towards me and let his head rest on my shoulder.

He was so beautiful.

When he shivered, I held him closer, then took my jacket off and placed it around him, wrapping him up in its comfort before holding him close again. I wanted to take care of him while I could. Brushing a few strands of dark hair from his face I tucked them back under his headscarf, fingers dropping to outline his features, his straight nose, high cheekbones and pretty, odd mouth.

I had to shake him awake when the time came closer to the time of the buses arriving. Grinning affectionately at his bleary state I asked what bus he had to get on. I was overjoyed to hear that it was the same as mine. I always walked back home to go on another wander but I didn't want to leave him. Picking up his bags, I helped him up and led him to the correct bus before climbing onto it and paying for our tickets. He protested but I told him I had the correct amount of change anyway. He fell asleep again on the journey home and I rested my head atop of his, marvelling in the scent of soap and dawn and twilight that hung around him.

The bus was quiet, because the day was already gone for the most part and it was getting dark already. This was always the best time to be on a bus or in a car: at night, when people minded their own business and walked on by, when lights of different colours kept the place hopeful and brilliant. It was all so happily silent. I loved being on a bus at this time. The jostling of the bus wasn't irritating, but soothing, and traffic was a blessing because it meant I could be there for him longer before we said goodbye. A song was playing in the background, due to a teenager a few seats back with an iPod attached to her ears. I was glad to hear that it wasn't a song that disrupted the aura of here and now. I'd heard that song before but couldn't quite place it, all I knew was that I heard that voice and those violins and the tears that went into the lyrics before.

"Rei, time to leave," I whispered to him, placing my hand on his arm and smiling when his eyes fluttered open. "Come on."

Now was the moment I had been trying to delay ever since I saw him today. "Goodbye," he mumbled, holding onto the shopping bags I had handed overj "Thank you for helping me and everything."

"Anytime." I meant it. He looked away when he figured that out. "Don't forget our date," I reminded.

He reddened more and smiled. "As if I could, I'll see you in our normal place then?"

"Two days from now." It wasn't that I didn't want to spend tomorrow with him; it was all I wanted to do, but I wanted him to be well rested. I could barely hide my grin over how he called it 'our' place. "It's a promise."

"Promise," he echoed, turning away with a little wave. "Goodbye Kai."

"Until next time … gorgeous." If I hadn't walked off straight away with my hands in my pockets and a cocky step to my walk, I would have seen him stop in his footsteps and look down at the floor, and I would have heard his tender 'flatterer' too.

I knew that I had started something that day. Something that would change how I viewed forever.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: For once, I'm not going to do insanely long-chaptered updates. This is supposed to be a bittersweet small story so I'll portray it that way. Look forward to the update! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, if you do, which I would love you for XD

No, really, I'd adore you 8D

Edit: 06/09/09 Just cleared some typos/ grammar mistakes.


End file.
